


I Am the Ultimis Well

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: How did the Ultimis crew pass the time while in jail.
Relationships: Nikolai Belinski/"Tank" Dempsey/Edward Richtofen/Takeo Masaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	I Am the Ultimis Well

“I fucking hate you, Dempsey.” Richtofen said, watching the American pace back and forth in their cell. Dempsey stopped in his tracks to look at the doctor, he opened his mouth to say something but stopped. He was expecting to see the Nazi have a shit eating grin on his face, but instead, it was glum. He looked at Takeo and Nikolai, they both shared the same expression of gloominess. He sat back down in his spot between Takeo and Richtofen, closing his eyes and leaning himself back onto the jail cell. 

For a while, nobody spoke, and the only sounds that were heard was the occasional chug of vodka from Nikolai. Even though his eyes were closed, Dempsey felt an arm reach across him, the sound of a bottle being clasped and opened, and a soft gulp come from his right. He looked at Takeo, watching as the Japanese man took another small drink of vodka. The two made eye contact and Takeo passed it to Dempsey, who took a swing of vodka as well. The two of them knew what was about to happen, Dempsey took one quick glance at Nikolai, nodded, and drank some more vodka. Now that all three were on board, they kept drinking until they were drunk. Neither one of them knew why they could only do this while drunk. Maybe it was so they could lie to themselves about it when sober that it never really happened. Or, that it wasn’t them who did it, but the alcohol. No matter who much they lied to themselves about it, the evidence would always be there. Richtofen would always have bruises along his neck, his clothes would be slightly stretched, and he would always purr and glow for a week. 

Dempsey nodded once at Takeo, he nodded back and took one last gulp of vodka. They both looked at Nikolai, he nodded once and set his bottle down. The three of them looked at Richtofen, he had fallen asleep sitting, his head resting on the cell’s bars. In one swift movement Dempsey grabbed Richtofen’s upper body while Nikolai grabbed onto his legs. Dempsey felt the doctor struggle and wake up immediately. “Get off of me you goddamn fools!” The doctor screamed and tried to break free of his comrade’s grips. Dempsey and Nikolai held on, watching as Takeo unbuttoned Richtofen’s clothing, pulling his pants down onto his knees. “Mein Gott, what are you doing?! Unhand me or I’ll ki-.” 

“Ah, shut up, Doc.” Dempsey interrupted as he moved his hand onto Richtofen’s mouth, silencing the Nazi. The American looked over at Nikolai and grinned at him. “So, who’s first?” He said in a husky voice. “Why not all three?” Nikolai slurred. “Tak, reach into my right pants pocket, I have a bottle of lubricant.” Takeo did as told and found a small bottle of lube, he uncapped it, poured a vigorous amount onto his hand, and reached down for Richtofen’s ass. Dempsey held onto Richtofen firmly as he began to struggle more and more. He watched as Takeo slid four fingers in smoothly into Richtofen’s asshole, it wasn’t too long ago that the three of them had mercilessly fucked him. The Japanese man stretched out his fingers as wide as he could, in and out.

“He is ready.” Takeo said, pulling his four fingers out of the doctor’s loose asshole. Dempsey felt the Doctor struggle more as Takeo moved himself onto Richtofen’s level. The Marine looked over at Nikolai and grinned at him. Together they lifted the German into the air and flipped him over. Takeo scooted himself underneath Richtofen, unzipping his pants and positioning his cock over Richtofen’s loose asshole. Nikolai unzipped his pants as well, lining himself up next to Takeo. “Be a good boy Doc and open up for all of us.” Dempsey cooed, taking his pants off, getting up and over Richtofen’s back, and lining himself up next to Nikolai. The three pressed their cocks together hard; Dempsey on top, Nikolai in the middle, and Takeo on the bottom. Slowly, the three entered inside Richtofen’s wet hole, the sheer tightness of it almost made Dempsey cum. 

Get it together, Tank. You almost creamed yourself like a teen. The Marine thought to himself, he pictured in his mind disgusting images of zombies to keep himself from cumming too quick.  
“Ah, fuck! You dirty fucking schwein! I will kill you a-” Richtofen screamed but was cut off as Dempsey reached over and gagged Richtofen with a sock, he held it securely as Nikolai and Takeo started grinding their cocks together. Dempsey could feel the warmth of Richtofen’s breath as he moaned into the sock. “Yeah, you like that, don’t you?” The Marine asked as he pushed his cock deeper into him, the four of them moaned simultaneously. 

Takeo was the first to finish, his cum shooting deep within Richtofen’s hole. He slipped out and watched as his comrades used his cum as lube, his white seed running down Nikolai’s penis and onto his balls. Nikolai came second, the sensation was too much for him. He rammed Richtofen as he came, pushing his own cum and Takeo’s deep into Richtofen. He slid out and sat down, taking a swig of vodka as he watched Dempsey fuck Richtofen. Takeo sat down next to him and took a swig as well. 

Dempsey felt himself getting closer to orgasming, as much as he wanted to enjoy this, he could see that Richtofen was getting tired. The Doctor had already came twice and his asshole was starting to get red with pain. He finished hard into the Doctor, his nails digging into Richtofen’s cheeks as he came. He could feel Richtofen’s hole squeeze his cock and his body shake in ecstasy as he came for a third time. Dempsey pulled out slowly and watched as the three of their jizz dripped down from Richtofen’s open hole and onto the ground. Richtofen collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily, and removed the sock from his mouth. 

Dempsey sat down next to Takeo, he handed him the bottle of vodka and he too drank from it. He watched Richtofen turned his head to look at them. His eyes were pleased, his face flushed, and his mouth partly opened as he breathed in and out. “Assholes.” Richtofen said. 

***  
“Oh my God.” Primus Dempsey spit out at what he saw through the portal. Nikolai and Takeo averted their eyes and walked away from the portal, their faces getting red with embarrassment. Richtofen was blushing madly, his entire face and neck went red, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Of all times they could have checked on Ultimus, why did they have to do it now?


End file.
